


Of Flammable Wings and Wild Winds

by Manticore_x5



Series: Stuck Between Fire & Wind [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Gift for Harry Potter 2020, Ends with the start of a New Beginning, Everyone attends Therapy, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know this concept is familiar but adding my own spin to it, I'm a sucker for happy endings, Introspection, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, drarry endgame, oblivious idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manticore_x5/pseuds/Manticore_x5
Summary: Harry strikes up an unexpected friendship with an anonymous fan, which propels him to question his stance on certain preconceived notions, particularly, in regards to his former nemesis.{Or: Harry learns certain truths about himself, with the help of his mysterious fan turned new best friend.}
Relationships: Brief Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Stuck Between Fire & Wind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005753
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Of Flammable Wings and Wild Winds

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Further Sequels to this story will come into existence, sometime in the future.  
> ~
> 
> Title in reference to the Greek tale of Icarus – the boy who soars too close to the sun and plummets to his death. Fear not, this fic definitely ends on an open and happy note.  
> Let's just ignore that I'm posting this fic one day late!  
> #Birthday gift fic for HP #2020. Happy Birthday Harry Potter – the boy who lived twice! #Can't believe I spent an entire night writing this fic in one sitting.  
> ~*~  
> No Beta reader. As always, Kudos and feedback is highly appreciated. Thank you for reading! XOXO  
> ~*~

Monday morning finds Harry Potter eagerly waiting for the Owl post at the Gryffindor table.

Instead of focusing on the delicious breakfast spread before him, he keeps spacing out. Not even the newly added comfort foods or the trusted toast and bacon combo could garner his interest, since Harry couldn’t stop thrumming in anticipation for a much awaited letter from his new friend.

Beside him, Ron and a bunch of their friends are arguing with Hermione about the merits of including eighth years in the Quidditch season, in fresh outrage against the school board’s decision to exclude them. Their debate acquires plenty of attention from nearby Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, enthusiastic friends and avid Quidditch fans stepping up to give their ten cents about the new rule.

“ –But don’t we deserve to play and participate in the Quidditch championship…after all, this is our last year.” Ron insists, amid huge cheers from their house peers.

Hermione rolls her eyes. “This is our second chance at education, Ron. We are actual adults allowed to return, so we could finish our N.E.W.T.S. It’s not as though you guys are banned from playing the game, you just can’t participate in the matches. I simply don’t see what the fuss is all about?”

An almost wounded howl greet her scandalized words, Dean Thomas and Seamus being the loudest of the bunch.

“You have no idea what you are talking about…fuss? Oh, don’t even go there-”

“I can’t believe you actually said that, Hermione! Playing a match against another House team is vastly different from playing with friends.”

“-what’s a few matches got to do with stopping us from studying for N.E.W.T.S, honestly the previous years had no issue with it, so why should we be the exception?”

“You can’t say something like that, especially when you don’t even play!”

Harry, himself couldn’t care less though, staying quiet and on sidelines of the wildly escalating discussion. He simply tunes out the outrage and frankly good points made by his friends, choosing rather to gaze at the rare clear and cloudless sky of the enchanted ceiling, mentally counting down the time.

_T-20 minutes until Owl post._

\--

It’s only been two and half months since the academic year at Hogwarts began; the damage to the castle has been fully repaired and restored to its near former glory. Although, no amount of renovation could ever erase the stains of death and destruction left behind by the final battle, inside the school grounds.

The truly surprising fact is how soon people are able to forget and move on from the atrocities they personally suffered from, as though, it was all a bad dream and in the distant past unlike a mere few months ago. Make no mistake; Harry is not judging other peoples’ coping methods, purely lamenting the lack of his own.

Sure, Daily Prophet and other Newspapers of their Magical community are working relentlessly to capture, remind and broadcast the new age of tolerance and open-mindedness: essential changes and community values implemented to reinvent the society and Ministry of Magic at large, like a magnificent phoenix rising from the ashes.

He supposes, all things considered, the wizarding world did turn out to be alright in the end.

The remaining Death Eaters were swiftly apprehended and sentenced after Voldemort’s corpse is locked up to rot in some dark corner of the Department of Mysteries. Harry had to attend a lot of these trials as a special guest of honor along with Ron and Hermione, although he only spoke in defense of Mrs. Malfoy and Draco at their trial.

Not so surprisingly, Lucius Malfoy managed to evade serious charges and life-time imprisonment stint at Azkaban after citing mitigating circumstances to his advantage. He later learned, a combination of empathy for their (then) living situation, a recently discovered need for tolerance (owning to the seriously dwindling magical population) and a major role Mr. Malfoy (or rather his unending, deep pockets) played in keeping the Britain economy afloat, helped the senior Death Eater escape due justice.

_‘Apparently, that’s how real life works’_ – Mr. Weasley was quick to point. One can have all the proof in the world to frame a guilty party but if the charged person in question happens to be a Malfoy, none of evidence will stick and they will walk free, their pristine reputation restored in matter of weeks.

Well, that’s what happened. Although, the order of Phoenix – now legally a special unit of defiance (one of the new departments sanctioned by the Ministry) is keeping an eye out on Malfoy, in case he starts dabbing into his old activities. So far, the Malfoys remained squeaky clean; not that Harry is worried, as Lucius Malfoy had to be especially dense to try anything so stupid with the whole Ministry practically breathing down his neck to make one wrong move.

At least, Harry is sure neither Mrs. Malfoy nor Draco would be involved or back Lucius up, if he decides to throw away his second chance.

Speaking of Draco, he habitually stares at the farthest table in the room. The platinum blond appears to be caught up in a private conversation with Zabini, huddled close in their own personal bubble of sorts.

Draco seems to have plenty of time for Zabini these days, much more than for Parkinson. Yet strangely, the girl appears to not mind this development, at all.

Still, who cares how the pureblood chooses to spend his time and with whom?

_Not Harry, that’s who!_

Observing the perfect features on the beautiful, pale face morph into a small yet genuine smile, radiating with happiness - his insides clench painfully in intense disdain; the simple action pissing him off, more than any taunt from Malfoy ever did. Not because Harry is a giant twat. Au contraire, he enjoys seeing Draco let out the occasional smile and charming laughter instead of mean or smug smirks, he’s mostly used to get from the blond. Nonetheless, the fact these anomalies are stemming from someone else (due to Blaise sodding Zabini) is what’s bothering Harry the most.

That, Draco might have outgrown his need to challenge him at every turn is an extremely hard and bitter pill for him to swallow.

Mainly since, Harry didn’t.

As silly as it sounds, he misses fighting with the blond. _‘It takes losing something you have to notice its worth’_ – never had a statement rung so true for him. Misses all the provocations, thinly veiled insults, the back-and-fro banter and their animosity - now that Draco rescinded their unspoken agreement to constantly be at each other’s throats, Harry feels another part of his identity crumbling from his hold, helpless except to loathe anyone who steals his place, catching the Slytherin’s exclusive attentiveness.

The one thing he can still count on with absolute certainty is Draco Malfoy’s indifference to Harry’s ever-rising fame and new-found authority supported by the world at large. At least, he isn’t tripping over himself, trying to get into Harry’s good graces or worshipping the ground he walks on, as though Harry truly is their saviour.

All he did was end a monster’s attempt at world domination, which was not even his lone effort. So, he would rather people stop treating him as the next Jesus freaking Christ, _thank you very much_.

Actually, as long as he’s listing impossible requests – Harry would also prefer it, if Draco could hold his stubborn eye-contact and cease turning temporarily deaf and blind in his vicinity. Or better still, he could halt freaking cuddling with that jerk Zabini in public places … you know what, if Draco completely avoids socializing with the perfect, tanned specimen, that would be amazing!

Zabini, of course isn’t content to have Draco’s full focus on him; evidently, also needs affirmation the blond is physically there, as though Zabini hallucinated his presence and has to place his grubby hands over Draco’s shoulders, like he had propriety to do so.

Unfortunately, Draco is allowing it.

In all their six years at Hogwarts together, Harry doesn’t remember Draco ever allowing anyone in his personal space, other than Parkinson of course.

Except, certain rumors have surfaced over the years rendering his assumptions of Draco and Parkinson’s status as a couple, debatable at best.

Now though, clearly witnessing Draco blush and titter while Zabini continues to engage him in a conversation, more like feasting on his ears; Harry couldn’t dismiss the uneasiness flooding his system – the probability of truth to the gossip, Draco Malfoy plays for his home team. The information, in itself, is not terrible news if true; except for how Draco probably isn’t single or at least won’t remain so, for long if circling vultures like Zabini had their way…

He turns away, as the familiar burn in his chest inches its way out through a heated glare in their direction. Stabbing his fork harder than required on the lone sausage, Harry grits his teeth, fighting to get his control back before anyone notices his preoccupation with Draco Malfoy, again.

After briefly thanking Harry for returning his wand and speaking in favor of his mother and him, the usually snarky and infuriating blond maintained a radio silence upon returning to school.

 _Oh_ , Draco was by no means subdued or a mere shell of his former self – actually, he stopped bullying Gryffindors or somewhat ceased to pick on students from their sixth year onwards and never resumed (excluding last year due to unreliable narration).

So, it’s just towards Harry and his friends that Draco was possibly acting strangely or simply put, ignoring their existence. And honestly, it stings. After everything, especially the moment, Harry thought they had in his manor last year, he expected something else.

Maybe not instant life-long friendship or a heart-to-heart exchange but anything … other than being treated as part of the ancient castle’s Victorian décor.

Whatever the reasons for Draco’s new attitude, Harry hates having to face the brunt of it. To put it plainly being ignored by the sassy Slytherin, sucks big time.

\--

He glances habitually towards the blond (thankfully now conversing with others!) and his table again, sighing every time it hits how many students have turned up against general expectations.

The Slytherins, fortunately, are not intimidated into skipping their Hogwarts education. Their table while not as crowded as the rest, still houses a decent amount of students. As with the case for every house, the Slytherins too lost few students to the battle and the remaining ones, are less boisterous and exuberant compared to their peers.

One of the first things Professor McGonagall did, when she became the Headmistress is to stress upon the importance of unity and impartiality of houses.

Tying up with Ministry efforts to avoid isolating individual interests and causing the potential raise of another dark wizard, strict measures have been taken to widely drill the importance of forgiveness and starting over on public forums. These were all the result of rapid vigilantism and unrest following the new order within days of the battle, done to avoid bloodshed and traumatized people taking matters into their own hands.

Things, however, have settled now and well into the way of utopia or as close as it gets.

\--

Meanwhile in Hogwarts, classes have started and with that participation in social activities and current disappointment that 8th years are disqualified from engaging in annual Quidditch matches have swept the students up in a frenzy.

Shockingly, the now seventh years and few other classes have also voiced their support in demanding their seniors retain their positions but the school management, _ahem ahem_ , Headmistress isn’t budging on this subject.

Quite a few of students have turned to Harry for his support in this matter as well. Incidentally, much to his chagrin, Harry’s word (and opinions too) carry a huge sway with the magical population, and as such, is frequently dragged into settling conflicts whether he liked it or not.

However, he refused to be mixed up in this disagreement. Mostly, because he has no strong opinions, either way.

Not like Harry outgrew his love for Quidditch, doubts if it that’s even possible - merely that, after what they all went through the last few years (the whole being on run from a mad tyrant hell bent on killing him), he isn’t particularly interested in expanding his energies in sports or winning the House cup, as though everything is normal.

In fact, Harry finds it hard to maintain a passing curiosity or even his focus on the most mundane of tasks. A wave of apathy frequently crashes upon his consciousness, alternating with mind-numbing melancholy and hopelessness, bringing along the occasional anxiety for the ride.

It felt rather anticlimactic to learn he is diagnosed with PTSD and depression, instead of some new horror looming near the corner. Hermione insisted they approach a mind healer when their nightmares frequency skyrocketed and Harry started to develop anxiety attacks at even the thought of social-interactions.

Headmistress McGonagall has passed new rules, incorporating mandatory therapy sessions to all students – these schedules got neatly worked into everyone’s timetables, ensuring hundred percent attendance and confidentiality.

And, that’s how Harry found himself sporadically communicating with his anonymous fan and gradually getting better, as a result.

Though, to be honest all he does is rant, whine and seek advice from a patient guy, who is somehow, yet to grow sick of Harry’s never ending list of troubles.

\--

To be fair, Harry never intended to write back to the incognito source beyond an initial thanks.

On his eighteenth birthday, he received an extremely thoughtful present, alongside a simple note expressing birthday wishes without a sender’s name, which passed the colossal firewall of security the Ministry and Order of Phoenix members personally installed over Harry’s mail, with flying colors. Satisfied the bulky wrapped package contains no threat to his person, Harry opened it only to be flabbergasted with gratitude.

Enclosed within the carefully put together packet is a collection of newspaper articles pertaining to his fathers’ family accomplishments, photographs, including a small book on Potter’s family tree depicting their genealogy, as well as, his mother’s seventh year charms textbook with little notes written in her handwriting on the margins.

He had no idea how someone managed to procure all these uncommon items, but to be given this greatest gift when Harry literally never had much to remember his family by, felt like a dream come true. He penned down a hastily scrawled _‘thanks’_ along with gushing his appreciation for the time and trouble taken for acquiring them.

Harry spent the next few days poring over and familiarizing with the contents, never expecting another correspondence from the sender.

But he does receive a short letter from them, nothing much in the way of identification – merely, a modest dismissal of Harry’s fervent gratefulness.

_‘Dear Mr. H. Potter,_

_I simply shipped you the articles and books, I have accidently come across in my possession. They obviously are worth more to you than me. There is no necessity in offering such profound thanks. I am merely glad to be of some service to the guy who basically saved the world._

_I hope you find (some) answers you might be looking for in them._

_Regards,_

_Another grateful fan’_

It’s only after the third weekly therapy session, Harry even considers responding back.

His mind healer encouraging communication to broaden horizons and to accept help from impartial third parties, somehow ending up with him reaching out to his reluctant admirer.

Normally, he would hesitate to write to a complete stranger – one, who clearly isn’t comfortable revealing their name and gave no indication in prolonging their brief exchange. Perhaps, because of these very reasons, Harry finds it easy to express his thoughts after initial awkwardness in their letters. 

Slowly, he gathers bits and pieces about the unidentified writer, never sufficient enough for his tastes but just enough to befriend the guy and to form a warm attachment towards him.

Well, not really unnamed as the mysterious sender prefers to call himself, Icarus. The significance of the name and its tragic back-story isn’t lost on Harry.

After nearly two months of exchanging letters, Harry finds he still knows next to nothing about this Icarus. That guy is insanely private, even more than Harry himself and going so far as to establish early on to reveal next to no important information regarding themselves.

His argument? Neither of them should ever be in a position to hurt or take advantage of the other’s ramblings. And faced with such flawless logic, Harry couldn’t say no.

So, yeah, Harry knows Icarus is around his age…maybe older by an year or two, lives farther on the South side (perhaps France or Spain) or at least at the time of their communication, he thinks. Other than that, Harry comes up with a blank for any information actually useful to build a persona.

 _Okay_ , Icarus clearly has daddy issues and an emotional baggage which is hard to ignore through his periodic melancholic tirades. But except that, _nada_.

Still, the one undisputable fact of Icarus correspondence is his excellent advice.

He is practically a saint, with his endless patience while dealing with Harry’s erratic mood-swings, calmly and patiently laying the (vague) facts Harry provided in a rational manner, so Harry would be able to draw a conclusion on his own.

Icarus never pushed his opinions or obviously superior wisdom on Harry, instead preferring to highlight the pros and cons of the dilemma until Harry has enough to make an informed decision.

He doesn’t divulge the details of his pen-pal friendship with Ron and Hermione, other than the bare basics. As the duo got busy exploring their relationship, Harry is left to his devices trying to branch out in re-socializing with his classmates and getting to know Icarus better, now that Malfoy is no longer giving him a second glance (or first, really).

Breaking up with Ginny felt natural.

Neither of their feelings survived once the constant backdrop of threats, petty obstacles and forbidden drama is removed. Besides, he came to learn recently (after Icarus explicitly answered all his queries in detail) his dating pool is only being half-utilized. 

It appears a tiny detail has been inadvertently ignored during his hectic years of fighting for survival - his undeniable attraction towards both genders. Apparently, appreciating asymmetrical features and fit bodies isn’t a strictly heterosexual attribute. More precisely, his type happens to be jocks, strong, smart and sarcastic people, preferably playing the seeker position and is very good at it.

(Also, having blond hair helps too.)

It takes Harry, longer than he is proud of, to make the right connection.

 _Draco Malfoy_.

His type coincides perfectly with Draco Malfoy’s description because Harry has a thing for his nemesis, from _god_ knows how long!

All their confrontations across the years, heated intense stares and obsession with him during sixth year and currently (as well), made total sense once Harry sat down and wrote the list of qualities that appealed to him, as instructed by Icarus.

Of course, it took his friends a lot longer to come to terms with this reality, when they accidentally walked in on him rehearsing _‘I have a thing for Draco Malfoy’_ in what Harry thought was an empty dormitory.

There are no secrets between the three of them, at least not for long and this time isn’t an exception either.

Ron takes this news the hardest while Hermione wasn’t even nonplussed. Being the loyal best friend he was, Ron came around eventually, even started to joke around about _‘awkward Christmas dinners and family gatherings’_ if he and Draco were to ever get hitched and Harry has the misfortune of having Lucius Malfoy as his father-in-law.

Hypothetical scenarios aside, Ron’s unwitting remarks are what forces him to confront the depth of his emotions for the Slytherin. Since (ignoring the uncomfortable truth of those statements), Harry doesn’t really hate the thought of everything else the picture presents – namely, he and Draco together, for better or worse like two sides of the same coin.

He likes the sound of that.

Panic, undoubtedly sets in with the realization this isn’t a normal crush or phase, he would invariably grows out of; emphasized more through frustrating corroboration, Draco doesn’t give a damn about him, anymore.

Fear of losing his chance with Malfoy, once their last year at Hogwarts slips by without their paths crossing, should the stubborn git stick to his guns about disregarding Harry – he writes a letter (kinda freaking out the whole time) to Icarus, requesting his counsel.

Harry tries to give out as much details as possible without violating their rules.

He mentions about his crush that turned out to be more serious than originally anticipated. Of the guy in question, possibly being in a relationship with another and how little time he has, to convince the object of his affections of his sincerity.

Realistically, there is still couple of months left to their final year before they officially become Hogwarts alumni. Unaware of Draco’s future career plans, all Harry has to go on, is the knowledge Draco's studious habits rival Hermione’s, so approaching him close to N.E.W.T.S revision schedule would be a disaster of epic proportions.

And yes, Harry had faced Voldemort several times head-on: also, battled death eaters, ferocious monsters and broke into and out of Gringotts while stealing a damn dragon among other things.

So really, facing Draco Malfoy and confessing his love shouldn’t terrify him as much as it does. Even following Hermione’s advice of befriending and then courting the Slytherin stealthily has its merits. Ron’s unhelpful suggestion of planting one to get the point easily across, felt borderline dubious and is clearly given in jest which ultimately makes the tip useless.

What he needs is an impartial party to weigh Harry’s apprehensions against the possible benefits and simply tells him what to do. Someone with personal experience dating guys and knows how to approach one with positive results.

Icarus has always adamantly denied in giving his exact standpoint but maybe he will make an exception, this one time?

After all, Harry practically begged the elusive guy in his beseeching letter to submit a solution to his quandary, a week ago. And in few minutes, he will know whether Icarus chose to rise to the occasion or not.

Harry sincerely hopes, he does.

At the end of the day, Icarus has never let Harry down yet and he could only pray the guy doesn’t decide to start, now of all times.

\--

_T-1 minute to Owl post._

Harry pushes his plate away, terminating his act of picking through his food; nerves and anxiety stealing his appetite long before any worry of rejection ever could.

Hermione spares an understanding glance his way, carrying on with the still ongoing verbal battle as he spots the nondescript messenger owl flying towards him. With shaking hands, Harry detaches the disappointingly thin letter from the owl’s outstretched leg.

Dismayed by the palpable refusal from Icarus, although why he is still surprised when Icarus has time and again, persisted in staying clear of his efforts to engage as an emotional confidant, is anybody’s guess?

Yet, somehow his rebuttal feels personal this time.

Like the question all along is whether Harry Potter is worthy of disclosing pertinent information and not the other way round. Unfortunately, the answer happens to be a resounding _‘no’_ from Icarus side.

Steeling himself, Harry opens the envelope - giddy to find its content while short is shockingly not apathetic, like he expected.

Cursing his idiocy for ever doubting the reliable Icarus; he quickly goes through the brief note.

_‘Dear Harry,_

_I agree with your friend Hermione; if you harbor genuine feelings for this guy, do not let trivial things like uncertainty of his response or fear of losing existing friendship stand in your way._

_I wish, I could provide you with an elaborate strategy like you’re expecting from me. Unfortunately, I’m the last person one should approach on matters pertaining to love, seeing as how I’ve always been unlucky at it._

_However, speaking from personal experience, I can only caution against withholding affections in fear of potential rejection. As it wouldn’t serve any purpose than prolong the inevitable heartache, while the person in question moves on to greener pastures._

_I hope this advice proves useful and your pursuit ends up, successful._

_Good Luck!_

_Icarus’_

Harry grips the letter tight, re-reading the sophisticated calligraphy and hurting for his friend’s sake at the barely concealed pain behind his kind words.

Its likely, Icarus has nursed strong feelings for his friend, only to lose out on his chance by waiting too long to confess.

Although, their situations differ immensely from each other, Harry could not help but grieve on Icarus behalf thinking about how heartbroken the guy must have been to silently bear witness, as the person he loves slipped through his fingers and settled with someone else. He wants to immediately apologize for dredging up any smarting memories but thinks better of it.

Bringing attention would only make matters worse and Icarus always came across as someone who appreciates willful ignorance, in face of mortification rather than stretching the awkward moment too long.

_Huh._

Harry must not have been clear about his conundrum while seeking help, as he previously believed. To be fair, he was definitely freaking out when he wrote that letter. So, a lot of relevant information must have been lost in regards to context.

 _Hmm_ , anyway it is not necessary for him to write back clarifying his wrong assumptions. Especially since, it is clearly a sore topic for Icarus. Just because he helped Harry through an identity crisis and later figuring out his sexual orientation, doesn’t give him the right to keep demanding Icarus time, whenever he wants.

Hell, the poor guy probably is unable to say no to Harry at this point, genuinely fearing for his general functionality. Maybe, he should reduce his dependence on Icarus and give him a break?

He immediately rebels the thought of ghosting Icarus … perhaps, he could simply increase the time between his messages instead of completely quitting stone-cold.

_Yeah, he could do that … he thinks._

Anyways, he got the answer he needed. Hearing confirmation from Icarus removed the heavy burden from his shoulders.

Harry will approach Draco, albeit with caution, maybe implementing Hermione’s idea of sneakily venturing past his icy defenses to ask him out before the end of this year.

It will also give Harry the opportunity to find out for sure, whether he hyped this _‘thing’_ between them or if it’s every inch the spectacular revelation, he believes it is.

_Only, time will tell._

There, finally a goal for Harry to work towards and starting today, he will surely begin chipping against Draco’s ceiling high impenetrable walls.

Harry is nothing if not a stubborn bastard once he makes up his mind, hell-bent on succeeding, despite the unbeatable odds.

And he almost always comes out of the opposite side, victorious.

***~~**~~***

* * *

Draco feels a familiar piercing gaze directed towards him and has to forcibly stamp down his habituated instinct to look up and meet the intense emerald gaze from the opposite corner of the entrance hall.

Potter has been glaring at him more often today, making Draco question – _‘what crawled up the golden guy’s ass and set residence?’_

Blaise, Pansy and others are making fun of the Gryffindors for whining loudly about being excluded from the Quidditch season. Theo is doing a perfect impression of Weasley gaping like a fish, aghast at his girlfriend’s staunch replies and _damn_ , if it isn’t hilarious.

He cracks another smile, catching Blaise’s knowing smirk and rolls his eyes in retaliation. The fucker knows better than to publicly engage him in conversations regarding the golden trio.

In fact, every Slytherin has the basic common sense and self-preservation instinct to not make serious fun of the other houses and specifically, the Gryffindors anymore.

Which is why, Draco no longer pays even a shred of interest towards the trio, at least not in public!

None of his Slytherin classmates are dumb enough to not understand the motives behind his decision, even playing along for sake of unity and blending in with the mindless herd.

 _Urgh_.

People talk of tolerance and keeping an open-mind as though, they belong in pages of a fantasy book and not in the real world, where adults do not forget so easily and forgiveness isn’t an unusual a phenomenon as suffering a heatstroke in middle of Winter in Scotland is.

The Malfoys are more fortunate than most but that doesn’t mean, they are above the resentment of the common man. Keeping his head down is even more essential now compared during the war time. Since, this time around there is no different sides, while everyone is (possibly) united by the hatred towards their family.

The Malfoy bottomless coffers, their only saving grace, has been keeping them afloat through this turbulent ride.

Speaking of naïve idiots, Draco is surprised the chosen one is so forward and willingly to pour his heart out to a virtual stranger, seeking their impartial wisdom on confidential matters, no less.

Draco should have never sent that stupid package to Potter, in the first place.

Except, he was bored out of his mind and began randomly collecting historical artifacts to pass time, which kind of lead to cross-referencing data from old newspaper editions. And before Draco knows it; he has a good pile of information relating to the Potters family, carefully categorized and kept aside.

_Of course, his descent into hell became pretty much voluntary after that._

He actively hunts for photographs and basically anything that could shed light on Potter’s ancestors, hoping to make a scrap book of sorts to gift Potter on his upcoming eighteenth birthday.

Finding Lily Potter’s old charms text book is a lucky coincidence.

Draco was digging through Severus’s belongings inherited through his god father’s will – mostly books, potions ingredients and more books, when he comes across certain souvenirs which left no doubt regarding their previous ownership.

Recalling Potter’s satisfying and freaking smug monologue during the battle with _‘him’_ , Draco drew the obvious conclusions; finally believing Potter’s proclamation regarding his godfather’s eternal love for Lily Potter.

Obviously, enclosing anything else would be a dead-giveaway to his identity, so Draco only added the textbook, leaving Lily Potter’s photographs and some personal letters behind. He just wanted to gift Potter something that stands apart from his tons of fawning fans, never even imagining in his wildest dreams of getting a reply back.

Still, it’s only a gratitude note proving Draco is successful in his quest of assembling the perfect gift. He sends a nonchalant reply back, claiming coincidence for their ownership and not deliberately acquired.

_Nope, nursing a gigantic crush on that spectacled idiot had nothing to do with it._

\--

Weeks pass by, and another letter from Potter reaches him out of blue, again.

A tentative correspondence begins, Draco slowly realizing this is nothing more than a way for Potter to therapeutically vent his frustrations to a stranger, with no awkward baggage involved.

Doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together – the mandatory therapy every student has to attend playing a significant role in Potter doing something so out of character for him. Besides, it is probable for Draco as well, to blame sessions with the crazy, old coot for indulging this lunacy, instead of on his own foolishness.

He should have stepped away then, no good can ever come from this.

But Draco had never been particularly good at making the right choices – story of his fucking life.

He cannot walk away from this precious slice of life, Potter unsuspectingly is offering him; having always dreamt of becoming best friends with the Gryffindor and later, wanting more than he could deserve and will never receive in the form of a romantic relationship.

Writing to Potter, Draco makes sure to install safe guidelines right from the start, to somewhat avoid the whole thing from blowing up in his face.

He cannot help it, being a Slytherin - self-preservation is basically a personality trait.

Draco doesn’t offer up any personal information nor does he demand anything in return; willing to patiently listen to the golden hero rants and refusing to even provide unsolicited advice in spite of his inner control freak’s ramblings.

He signs his letters as _‘Icarus’_ – the foolish kid, who gets so caught up in the heady sensations of a liberating moment that he loses all common sense and flies too close to the sun, thereby plummeting to his imminent death.

The name is both a caution, as well as, a metaphor for Draco's own fucked-up situation.

Befriending Potter turns out to be both quite easy and interesting.

All Draco needs to do is hide his identity and then curb out certain essential elements of his personality from getting caught red-handed on the anonymous charmed parchment.

He uses left hand to write the letters (grateful about his natural ambidextrous skill) - the fear of getting caught in the lie, always at the forefront in his mind.

Draco helps Potter navigate an identity crisis (having been there ages in prior to the brunet), along with answering his fears and doubts when the Gryffindor realizes he plays for both teams. Still, Draco doesn’t dare to dream or entertain any hopes this confirmation brings.

Although, it is relatively easy to conclude Potter finds him attractive, he knows nothing will ever come out of it.

Draco gradually gets used to maintaining a secret friendship with the guy he’s in love with but could never have; when he receives that awful letter shattering last of his hopes, for continuing this charade in peace.

Potter has a crush - a pretty serious one too, on one of his friends.

At least, that’s what Draco derives from the bloody chicken scratches, made even more illegible through his sheer passion and terror, noticeably experienced while penning it down. That these words drip of yearning and an inexhaustible source of love for the person, Potter’s evidently pining after is clear as the fucking clouds on a stormy day.

And yet Draco feels as though he is the one drowning beneath the waves of sorrow while dying of thirst, for Potter’s elusive attention.

Oh, he garners Potter’s attention, alright.

Only because, the git believes Draco is up to no good just like his father, he’s pretty sure. Except where his father, Lucius Malfoy has an entire secret service department or two shadowing his every move; Potter apparently decided to single-handedly tackle the issue of dogging Draco’s steps once again.

_It’s hilarious; if it isn’t also so, grief-inducing._

\--

Draco takes a fucking week to answer Potter’s plea to offer his expert wisdom.

Normally, he always writes a response at the earliest, awaiting for a later date simply to throw Potter off his scent and to convince him, the mysterious Icarus is currently posting messages from across the channel rather than say, a few feet away from their eighth year tower.

He thinks hard and long but ultimately, there is only one answer he can provide to the true hero of their wizarding world.

Draco’s personal conflict and anguish notwithstanding, Potter deserves to have a happy ending, after all the shit he was forced to go through in his life. Granted, Draco himself never made Potter’s life any easier or less stressful, but god if he isn’t going to stop continuing in his younger self’s path.

 _‘Being in love’_ \- as Draco keeps realizing, while the torturous years fly by – _‘doesn’t stop hurting any less’_.

It sucks and Draco is so fucking sick of it.

But for the love of Merlin, he couldn’t bring himself to stop caring for Potter, no matter how hard he tries.

And he does try … extremely hard to remain indifferent to the chosen one's existence but the universe continues to foil all his attempts whilst cackling maddeningly in his face.

He falls back into his old habits or in this case, into the waiting hands of his ex-boyfriend, Blaise.

They engage in a casual, no-strings relationship – comforting and helping each other to forget about the big, bad world existing outside their space, if only for some time.

It’s not too bad, fun even.

Blaise has always remained a good friend of his, irrespective of the temporary changes to their status as a couple and friends with benefits or fuck buddies. Most importantly, the suave player is aware of Draco’s unrequited affections for Harry potter and has on more occasions than Draco could count, lent his comforting shoulder and a patient ear to vent his frustrations.

So yes, getting back with Blaise is a no brainer.

After all, he has confirmation from the Lion’s mouth itself that Draco doesn’t stand a fucking chance.

Judging by the way Potter is nearly vibrating out of his skin, waiting for a suggestion from _‘Icarus’_ \- Draco couldn’t help averting his gaze in wretchedness that threatens to choke him, at the intensity of emotions this person ivokes in Potter and how some stranger’s opinion is worth more than Draco, himself would ever mean to the unruly-haired Gryffindor.

Whoever this person is, lucky enough to have won Harry Potter’s unconditional affections and his friends’ approval, Draco is half-dying with curiosity to learn their name.

The other, sane half berates him thoroughly by explaining, a name and face to his raging jealousy would only do more harm than good.

Fortunately, Draco is feeling less self-destructive these days and listens to the rational tone, keeps his head down and avoids the burning gaze drilling holes from across the room.

_Damn Potter and his insane need to multi-task. Why couldn’t he leave Draco alone and focus on ogling the bastard that caught his fancy?_

Draco’s life is already complicated enough with all the wretched drama, plus a gut-wrenching stress of trying to get over several years’ worth of feelings for Potter within few months.

The last thing he needs, is for the star of his ~~dreams~~ nightmares to start stalking him again.

_And really, how the hell is Draco supposed to move on when Potter keeps showing up everywhere, reminding him of all the reasons he fell in love with the idiot, in the first place?_

_It’s not fucking fair!_

\--

Maybe, Draco should let Potter accidentally corner him, so the guy could get his freaking need to air out his suspicious, out of the way?

Yes, surely then Potter would stop following him around like a kicked puppy and Granger will cease her narrowed stares, while her ginger boyfriend probably still wouldn’t halt aiming his drop-dead glares in Draco’s direction.

 _Whatever._

Draco would gladly take any two out these three worst options, he’s dealt with.

_Hmm_ …he and Potter share DADA class before lunch. He could casually allow the git to partner with him, like he had been trying so hard to do since the start of the term.

A little opportunity at sparring with him ought to lessen Potter’s stress enough to postpone their eventual confrontation till tomorrow. Draco will let himself be caught unawares by Potter in a sufficiently secure location to hash their differences out verbally.

Not that he’s worried the boy wonder would draw his wand on him – Potter clearly matured to react childishly akin to few years ago.

If anything, Draco is worried about himself.

Old habits and especially, self-defensive mechanisms don’t go down without a tough fight and Draco prefers to have decent supervision nearby, lest he challenges Potter during a last minute panic, of finding his fucking eyelashes of all things, irresistible.

 _Well, it has been known to happen, a time or two in the past._ So, Draco is not taking any risks, now.

Okay, two more hours to go until he finally acknowledges Potter, face-to-face for the first time this term, instead of cowardly sneaking glances and bailing at the last second.

Despite his false bravado, the tiny, pathetic and hopeful part of Draco that refuses to die no matter how hard he squashes it under his heel like a bug, pipes up questioning - whether he may just have gotten Potter’s intentions wrong?

Perchance, Potter doesn’t want to keep fighting with him?

_Surely, the guy who spoke at his trial and in his favor too, won’t be so quick to cast him off as a bad guy, without any solid proof?_

_Well, maybe it’s time for Draco to take a leap of faith on his own and gave Potter a chance to explain things without assuming the worst?_

Or maybe, Draco is too much like his pseudonym Icarus - caught up in a horde of false hopes and misplaced optimism, fanning an undying need to be close to Potter’s incandescent presence that he invariably gets too close, forgetting he is tainted with the consequences of his previous bad choices.

Only time will reveal if Potter is capable of amnesty, he speaks so highly of and whether the strong winds of the Gryffindor's compassion is sufficient to put out the flames on Draco’s wings.

Hopefully, they would end up striking a tentative truce or if not, they might decide to part as tolerant acquaintances.

Draco, however, is determined to end their conversation on a positive note for fucking once and swears to do his damn best to implement this impulsive decision effectively.

Meanwhile, all Draco can do is wait for their Defense against Dark Arts class and see where things go from there.

**~*~***~*~**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm choosing to end this fic on a hopeful note with the boys beginning their epic love story!
> 
> EDIT: Further Sequels to this story will come into existence, sometime in the future.
> 
> Obviously, these two oblivious and pining idiots will end up together after Draco 'accidentally' runs into Harry and they get to talking; gradually progressing to frequently meeting up and purposefully hanging out, to finally dating each other.💕
> 
> I mean, Harry is too much of a stubborn git to give up without a fight and Draco's absolutely head-over-heels in love with the Gryffindor idiot to not give him a chance!
> 
> As for this Icarus - he has a surprisingly happy ending as the strong, wild winds of unconditional love not only puts out the flames engulfing his flight; they also save the Slytherin from the terrible fall by carrying him out to safety!
> 
> Harry is thrilled to find his new best friend and love of his life are one and the same!! He playfully calls Draco, his Icarus whenever he's in a teasing mood and wants to see his boyfriend blush adorably!!
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!💜


End file.
